An electronic device can include a vibrating mechanism to provide haptic output to a user. The electronic device can activate the vibrating mechanism to solicit the user's attention, enhance the user's interaction experience with the electronic device, convey information to the user, or for any other suitable purpose.
However, conventional electronic devices incorporating conventional vibrating mechanisms are only capable to provide haptic output in the form of generalized, narrow-band vibrations that are decoupled from real-time user input. More specifically, haptic outputs from conventional vibrating mechanisms are attenuated and/or altered based on the manner with which a user holds, or interacts, with the electronic device. As such, these devices are not capable to localize a haptic output to a particular location, provide different haptic outputs at different locations, provide a variety of distinguishable haptic outputs to a user based on real-time user input, or to provide consistent haptic output regardless of the manner with which the user chooses to interact with the electronic device.